Emulsion aggregation (EA) toner particles may comprise polyester resins, which resins are used to make polymer particles, where the particles are aggregated to form structures of a desired shape and size, followed by the coalescence of the aggregated particles, for example, at an elevated temperature. The components incorporated into the toner shape the characteristics of the final toner particles. For example, a colorant may be added, a wax may be added to provide release from a fuser roll, and a binder resin may be added to provide a low minimum fusing temperature (MFT). Another toner property which may be controlled by the components of the EA toner particles is fused image gloss. Examples of teachings of materials and methods for making EA toner include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654; 5,344,738; 5,346,797; 5,496,676; 5,501,935; 5,747,215; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 6,828,073; 6,890,696; 6,936,396; 7,037,633; 7,049,042; 7,160,661; 7,179,575; 7,186,494; 7,217,484; 7,767,376; 7,829,253; 7,858,285; and 7,862,971, the disclosure of each of which hereby is incorporated by reference in entirety.
With an increased focus on environmental impacts on health, there is an interest and/or a need to find suitable reagent replacements to reduce health risks associated with toner production and use. Many current polyester-based toners are derived from bisphenol A monomer. Bisphenol A (BPA) has been linked to a variety of health concerns, and according to some studies, has been found to be present in the urine of 93-95% of adults and children. High BPA levels are associated with heart disease, diabetes and abnormally high levels of certain liver enzymes in humans. BPA is an endocrine system disruptor and can mimic hormones, including estrogen, potentially causing adverse health affects. Exposure to estrogenic compounds during critical periods of fetal development may result in adverse effects on the development of reproductive organs that may not be apparent until later in life. Countries, such as, Canada, and several U.S. states are considering banning the chemical.
It is desirable, then, to employ toner that has a lower negative impact on the environment and health.